Kiss me or she dies four
by Yourlavendernightmare
Summary: So new initiates come and one of them is super jealous she wants four but she can't have him and the only way to get him is together tris/6 . Warning rated m for sexual reasons
1. Four

Chapter 1

four /Tobias pov

today tris and I will be training the **initiates . **

**Jumpers**

**first jumper Jennifer ( euridite) . Leroy (condor). Julissa (abnegation). Amanda(candor). Thomas (abnegation). Ivette( amity) . Sierra (amity). Stephan( abnegation). Robert( candor). Jr( amity). **

**" congrats Jennifer for being the first jumper, my name is four and this is .."i said. " I'm six" tris said. " welcome to dauntless. I said. " follow us and I will show you where you will sleep" tris said . Jennifer asked will girls and boys sleep in the same room". I said yes. They all had a sad face on except Leroy and Thomas. Perverts. Tris noticed too because she said, " Leroy and Thomas would you like to tell us what you are thinking about". They said at the same time no ma'm. So tris and I trained them . And then we found out what they were scared of simple things such as sex,enclosed spaces, animals, ect. Then they started geti g comfortable. One day Jennifer walked up to me and said " four are you single because I think your sexy do you think I'm sexy" . Then I told her that I was taken. She stomped back to the form room. **

**Jennifer pov**

**four was sexy . I need to the bitch that took hi. And kill her . So I went looking around. And hers what I got **

blonde hair , blue eyes, small boobs, tattoo on collarbone of crows , beautiful sence of style .

**that can only be one person 6.**


	2. I want you , I need you I touch for you

Jennifer pov

I went all around dauntless to find a place where no one would be. And I found it has three rocks to cover me. So I started to remove my pants and lower my underwear. Then I started fingering my self going in and out brushing my virgina lips imaging that my finger is fours dick. I felt good. I started drawing invisible circles in my vigina with my finger. Ohh that felt good. If only my finger was four. I moaned as I continued . Then I pulled my finger from my vigina and saw a liquid on my finger I licked my finger. Ohh that tasted good. Then I went fully naked I strayed to massage my nipple and breast. Then I heard I whisel I got fully dressed and went to see who it was . Leroy . I knew he had a thing for me and I was felling horny so I pulled towards me and said in a sexy voice "I want you Leroy" . He looked at me and asked where are we going to do it I pointed towards the rock. We walked towards the rockes. I started to remove Leroy's shirt. I outlined his abs. Boy was he sexy but not as sexy as four . He removed my shirt and tried to un clip my bra. I un clipped my bra, and when he saw my boobs he looked like the happiest man alive. Awhile after he started to push into to me in and out . It felt sooo good.

nexy chap coming up


	3. Get of my man

tris pov 

**we were in my apartment . Tobias and I. Then he told me that Jennifer told him that he was sexy. I was mad I wanted to slap her. So I made a plan she was going to get jealous . **

**At at the place where ****they sleep**

**so Tobias and I went to the dorm room and told them that they had a day off. Then on cue Tobias spun me around so that my back was to the wall , And started to kiss me. I saw Jennifer's face she was really envious. Then I pulled back and called for Jennifer . We walked and talked. I told her to get off four. Then she said bitch please he needs a person to please him sexually, I can do that. Then out of no where she took out a needle and ejected it in to me. I feel a sleep.**

**next chappie coming up**


	4. Like I said four I want you

Srry for not updateing in soo long

**. **

**Jennifer pov**

So I injected her. With sleep serum the only serum that works on divergents. I wonder I she's a divergent. So I drop 6 in an empty room and leave her there. So now I go to find four and I tell him to go to the camera room because mark ( dauntless leader) "told" me to tell four .i made it up so what. So when he goes to the camera room he will see and here me. Now that I know that he's watching I undress six and tie her up to a chair naked. Then I look at the camera and say four if you want her come to me. When he comes he'll see a surprise.

four pov

so when I walk in the room where Jennifer is holding tris captive i see tris naked. But Jennifer has a gun pressed on trises head. Then she says four I'm sorry it came to this I just wanted you , I wanted you to lock me in a bedroom and and make me yours but no four make me yours or she dies. Kiss me or she dies. Jennifer finish speaking . I don't know what to do . Tris is not mine yet but I'm dateing her ill kiss Jennifer and attack her.

jennifer**s pov**

**Four leans in to kiss me . Our lips touch it feels like paradise with one hand on the gun pointed to six and the other hand is reaching for , fours penis . I wonder how it feels. So I un dress the lower part of him. I see his dick and suck on it my hand lets go of the gum and then four punches me and everything goes black.**

**in the next chapter your questions will be anwsered plz review**


	5. The plan of perv

If you hate my grammar don't read this story

tris pov

so after Tobias explains what Jennifer did to me I had to get revenge . So I went to the perves. Thomas and Leroy . Then we came up with a plan. Tobias and I will make a party for the students. Leroy will get Jennifer drunk and rape her. But Leroy will have a mask that has Tobias face on it. Thanks to Sierra we now have a mask that looks like Tobias . We called the plan , the plan of pervs. Jennifer will wish that she never hit on my man.

well I've gotten some reviews some nice and some not . If you don't like how I write don't read this

this will have lemons but not many in not a perv


	6. Revenge

Hi guys I hope you read my authors note

leroys pov

so I dress up as four and I wear the mask. I look just like four. So I start the plan I walk up to Jennifer and say in my best four voice "hey sexy lady". She looks drunk , so that means this will be easy. I give her a few more shots and say want to go to bed. She nods .

In the room

we lay on the bed. She starts to whisper four make me yours . I tell her yes . Then she smiles and takes of her dress. I take off my jeans and t-shirt . Shit we won't be wareing condoms so I could get her pregnant . She starts to take off my boxers slowly. I remove her bra. I start sucking on her left breast and massaging her right breast. Then I started to rub my penis on Jennifer's vagina lips. After that I started to slowly kiss her body then I meet her vagina lips . I start to


	7. Guest

Guest I'm sorry I was in a really bad mood I will take your advice in to consideration. I'll start using quotions

the story will go on

bye love ya

and plz no haters


	8. Jennifer

Thanks for everything

Jennifer pov When I woke up my hair was in mess, I was naked and there was white sticky stuff all over the room. I looked on the floor and I saw clothes my clothes and someone else clothes. So I go over to pick up the random person clothes then I smell it it smelled like four. " for had sex with me"I whispered to my self. Then all of a sudden I felt like I was about to throw up. So quickly ran to the bath room and did what I had to do . That's when I saw it . There was a note and it stated in fours handwrighting "come and meet me in the chasm" I got excited. What was I going to wear , why is calling me? So many questions pop in my head . Then I decided what to wear Some black skinny jeans ,with a black vneck that hugs my chest and shows of my breast. (hay that ryhmes) . Then I put some make up on and I fix my hair in to brown curls . What will happen when they meet . Who will she meet All these questions will be awnsered In the next chapter 


	9. Chapter 11

In in need of ideas please help what should happen after Jennifer leaves her apart ment I only little bits help

bye

ps I'm useing an I pad so excuse me for my wrongs

pps i am on devianart

notyouravergeteen

and if you want to email me

youraveragedarknerd

bye


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys well I'm starting a new story on mortal kombat you should read it


End file.
